


The Moment

by vvxxxu (vai_xu)



Series: Love Motel [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is there to save him, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform, also Wade gets triggered, fluff and smut at the end, head chopping and stuff, his past is a bit of a problem, mentions of other Avengers, not important to the story tho, there's a fighting scene that's a bit violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vai_xu/pseuds/vvxxxu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Peter is awkward with feelings and Wade is a reckless butt. They reunite in a well known Love Motel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> My second try writing english fanfic! Spideypool again, I think you can call this a series now hahaha.  
> It's not beta'd, please overlook any mistakes and/or tell me about them!  
> I don't know if reading the first one is necessary to understand what's going on, but it would be really nice though :)
> 
> Have fun!

It has been weird between them ever since the incident in the Love Motel. Sometimes Wade swears he is even able to feel the awkwardness between them. He doesn’t mind it though, because he loves how Peter is acting like a lovestruck teenager around him. That’s what Wade is telling himself at least, since his brain can’t really process the possibility of someone as gorgeous as Peter Parker actually being in love with him. But there are signs, and as much as Wade tries to ignore them, he can’t really overlook them. For example the almost bright red blush that appeared on Peter’s cheeks when he was asked to tell Captain Rogers a reason why they came back from a mission three days late. He also can’t forget the awkward laugh and the really bad lie Peter told Steve, who, Wade can’t blame him, had looked really suspicious but didn’t ask any further. Wade had thanked Steve silently, since this whole situation would just have ended in second-hand embarrassment.

Yeah, Peter could just be embarrassed about the whole two-night-stands-thing, but somehow Wade doesn’t really believe that. It’s crazy, Wade can tell, but he kind of believes Peter would act differently if he was just uncomfortable.

So he continues watching Peter spill his drinks in front of him, watches him blush every time their bodies touch accidently and joyfully listens to the high pitched giggle Peter lets loose at almost every dumb joke Wade makes. It’s starting to attract attention, but Wade kind of likes that. He also likes Peter laughing at his jokes much more as he wants to admit … at first. But then he decides to go with it, also jokes about Peter always trying to cover his laugh with either his hands or a sudden cough attack. He is getting more creative as the days pass, and Wade has made it to his personal challenge to make Peter laugh in as many ways as possible every day they come to see each other at the S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

Which, to Wade’s cost, isn’t very often lately.

“Have they finally grown tired of me …?”, he asks himself jokingly while running through the dark streets of New York, looking for some drug dealer he was assigned to kill tonight.

Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D. doesn’t pay well, and about 99% of the people working for them don’t like Wade, but he somehow doesn’t mind that.

“Let’s be serious, who has indeed liked me up until now?” Except Spidey, but Wade wouldn’t say that out loud. He’s even afraid of thinking it. If he’d state it, Spidey could either magically disappear or, which would be much worse, start to hate him because of what happened. And he doesn’t know if he could handle that.

Wade realizes it’s kind of sad how little hope he has concerning things like that, but he wouldn’t have trust issues if his life would have been all rainbows and jellybeans ‘til now.

__

 

One day Wade gets a call from said headquarters which also got the Avengers signed, and if that isn’t something that makes you feel at least a little bit special as a super hero (or anti hero in Wade’s case, but he’s also fine with that one), then nothing should. So yeah, Wade gets called on a sunny Wednesday afternoon and a nice lady tells him he’s got charged with a mission alongside Spider Man and the mighty Avengers themselves.  He suddenly feels like it’s his fucking birthday, no, not even one of his birthdays has felt that great so far. With a grin that’s growing wider every second he listens to the young lady. Not being able to hold himself back he asks if she really didn’t call the wrong anti hero of the Marvel Universe, but after assuring her that, yes, he was indeed Wade Wilson, also known as Deadpool, he makes a noise that probably couldn’t be identified as human. He may have squealed a bit too loud because the lady simply hangs up on him without telling him any further information, but Wade couldn’t care less. Also, two minutes later a file appears in his messages containing all the required information.

Jumping over the roofs of New York City he starts rapping “ _Look sucker, this my gun butter, street fighter bitches, this the up cutter, nunchucka', no time to ducka', sign of the cross, cause this is her last suppa'_ ”, occasionally shaking his ass to the rhymes of the song. Damn, he hasn’t had such a nice day for a very long time. He didn’t get to see his beloved Spidey for more than a month already, but the heavens seem to mean well by him. This mission is going to be perfect, he tells himself, and maybe, just maybe, the amazing aftermath from their last mission is gonna repeat itself. Because Wade is more than up for another round of sexy times with Peter Parker the super slender and super hot super hero. Who also was super amazing in bed.

Yes, there seemed to be people who could have it all, fuck you Adele.

Whistling he jumps onto a fire escape and slides down the railing until he is standing on solid ground. Strolling through the already shady side streets Wade makes his way to his small apartment, grabbing some tacos and a burrito on his way there. The excitement that’s boiling in his tummy, accompanied by the stoked voices in his head, make Wade fidgety all over and he can’t wait to reach his apartment. The boxes are already arguing on how amazing Spidey’s butt is gonna look in this tight spandex and how all three of them have missed this gorgeous sight. He agrees with the yellow box on how his butt looks good out of the spandex too and nods frantically, his mouth stuffed with taco.

“ _I stunt so hard, assess the damages, ‘cause this that aw, this is that aw, and yes I body bitches go get the bandages_ ”

Tomorrow he’s gonna be the best hero out there, ever. Even the Avengers will bow to him. Wade is sure about that.

“ _I am your leader, yes I am your leader, you're not a believer, suck a big dick_ ”

He will show them what he’s capable of.

__

 

When Peter gets the message regarding the mission, he just groans into his pillow. He has been studying for some exams until now, spending the whole day in bed besides a jungle of bowls filled with all kinds of snacks and fruits. When his phone buzzed and he saw the caller ID, he nearly flipped out. But the at first welcomed distraction just reminded him of another problem he had to deal with. Of course, he is super flustered to get the chance of working with the Avengers again, big time, but … Deadpool?

Peter is not sure he’s ready to face this guy again. Their last few encounters, however short they may have been, always ended in Peter embarrassing himself because of reactions that happened due to various feelings for the scarred mercenary which Peter doesn’t want to think about. Of course Wade is amazing, Peter wouldn’t argue with that. He’s funny, smart, in his own kind of way, and he makes Peter feel all warm and tingly when he’s near him and it drives the young man crazy in a way he hasn’t felt for a very long time. Most likely since his time with Gwen. It’s odd, again encountering those feelings he thought he’d never feel again, ever. When Gwen had died, his whole world shattered, and the belief that she would be the only one making him laugh and making him love her this honestly … Peter really thought he’d never fall that hard for a person again.

And now he is sitting on his bed, thinking about Gwen and starts to realize how much he actually crushes on Wade Wilson.

He has to drown the whole bottle of Coke standing beside him on that.

Wiping his mouth he grabs his phone again and scrolls through the file attached to the message. The hideout of some mafia-kind-of-gang had been revealed and S.H.I.E.L.D. suspects them of dealing with superhuman organs of some kind. Either the ones of aliens or mutants. Both makes Peter feel sick in his stomach and he grabs a handful of crisps and shoves them into his mouth, aggressively chewing them while reading on. It is weird though that S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to also include Wade in this mission. But Peter has a feeling they are using Wade’s insanity and his … kind of thorough way of finishing a mission to take out special targets without making their own hands dirty.

Peter sighs at this. He feels kind of sorry for Wade. The merc is always so happy when they ask him to join someone on a mission, especially if it’s himself or the Avengers. But instead of doing so because they believe in his good will or his competence, they use him as a deadly weapon, without him knowing.

Now he feels even sicker. Weapon. The Weapon X Program. Peter had only read S.H.I.E.L.D. files about this hell of an experiment, but even the plain words of a report made him see pictures in front of his eyes he had nightmares about even weeks after reading them. Just imagining the pain and the torture …

Another portion of crisps finds its way into his mouth. Somehow he just wants to hug Wade really tight and kiss him and caress the scarred skin of his head and snuggle up against this ripped and super hot body under his warm bed sheets.

He lets himself fall face down onto his mattress. Damn him and these kitschy thoughts that actually make him feel a bit lovesick.

He sighs again and turns on his back, running his fingers through his hair.

Tomorrow he’s either going to fuck things up completely or settle them.

He just has to resolve on how.

__

 

Thoughts like this are forgotten when Peter is crouching on the floor, shaking and his limbs hurting like he crashed into a bulldozer.

They are a mess.

Tony and Steve are somewhere in the basement fighting an army of weird green goblins none of them had ever seen before, the Hulk is rampaging through the building God knows where, while Natasha and Clint fight all spy and assassin-like somewhere on the second floor.

The coms don’t work because of some high tech disturbing signal Tony got really angry about and so he lost track of everyone when the goblin assassins attacked. At first Steve shouted at them to just knock them down and find the suspects, but soon it became clear that that was definitely not a way to survive this mess. Wade hadn’t even considered playing nice, just as Peter suspected, and soon every one was relieved that at least the merc just slaughtered everyone coming their way.

They all went with it. Peter hasn’t seen this much blood in a mission like, ever.

He startles when he hears the voice of flesh being sliced up and blood splashing onto stone. Ready to fight he turns around, just to see Wade making his way through a mob of green-faced soldiers. Relief washes over him and with new found strength he pushes himself up and joins the merc in the fight.

“Are you ok?” he shouts over the screams and the sound of bullets being shot and disarms one of the enemies using his webbing.

“Never been better, pretty boy!” Wade roars back and Peter ducks early enough to some chopped off extremities he doesn’t want to look at any more precisely. Like never.

“This is ridiculous, we should pull back and leave this to S.H.I.E.L.D.!”

Webbing some of the soldiers to a nearby wall he turns back to Wade, only to see him decapitating like five goblins in a row. Peter thinks he has to throw up.

“You think these Muppets are gonna do something, Spidey? Leave it to good ol’ Wade, he’s gonna save your pretty ass!”

Peter cries out in frustration. This fucking butthead!

“Wade, you’re bleeding all over! You miss a fucking finger! Stop acting up and let’s get out of here!”

“Not in your dreams, honey munch, I’m on a roll!”

With that he jumps up high, producing his guns and shooting a hail of bullets while doing a double twist in the air. If he wouldn’t be killing so many guys right now, Peter would have thought of this as a really impressing move. But he just gapes at Wade, frozen in shock as the merc lets loose an incredibly terrifying laugh while proceeding further into the building.

“Wade, no!” Peter screams, but the merc is already far gone and so he just lets out a frustrated sob and follows him. Fuck, why is this idiot acting so relentless? Peter remembers half carrying Wade to the Love Motel pretty well, suit bloody and wrecked from bullet holes, and back then he didn’t even lack any limbs.

“He’s gonna get himself killed,” Peter mutters under his breath while he’s swinging his way down the halls. Yes, he knows Wade can’t die, but if they hurt him to the point he can’t even stand anymore Peter knows he might be in big trouble too because there’s no way he’s gonna leave Wade behind if worst comes to worst.

__

 

Everything is shouting, bullets and blood. The noise even seems to drown any thoughts and even the voices in his head. He definitely sees red right now, adrenaline pumping through his veins while he shoots one head after another. It’s fucking incredible. No job had him feel like this lately, and he finally feels fulfilled again, like he hasn’t felt for a very long time now.

Then the guys with the tasers come and heaven turns into hell.

The pain ripping through his limbs wakes memories he only knows from his darkest nightmares anymore, and suddenly he is screaming and punching and trying to hit everything coming near him. His body moving automatically to protect it, to protect him. It kind of works for some time, even. But then he feels pinches like needles are jabbed into him and pain, oh the pain, and he is arching his back and there are tears in his eyes and suddenly all he feels is helplessness.

He thinks he’s crying out for someone but all the noise still blocks everything and everything that echoes in his brain are screams and shots. His heart is racing and his throat is hurting like fucking hell.

He’s gonna shut down, he thinks, panicking. He’s gonna break again, they are going to make him break again.

Those are the last clear thoughts he has before everything goes black.

 

Wade is suffocating. Struggling for air he cries out into the darkness. The fog is clinging to his arms and legs, trying to tear him apart. Darting red eyes reaching out to eat him alive. Over and over again until he sees through them, sees the mess he is, sees his screaming agony still flaming like the licking flame of a torch. He feels it, even though he isn’t. It’s not him. He is not.

Red and blue, like the colors of the rising sun. They blind him until he screams. The light so dark he has to reach out for a grip.

 

When Wade startles awake his fingers are bloody from gripping his own thighs too tight. Gasping for air, his wide eyes gaze into space.

He feels a calming hand on his shoulder and jerks his head immediately.

Peter.

“OhthankfuckingGodPetey you’re alive, FUCK!”

Peter doesn’t jerk away when Wade is suddenly all around him, hugging him so tight he might squeeze him.

“Ouch, Wade, calm down, okay? Everything’s alright. You’re hurting me, I have a broken rib-”

“Are we in a hospital, Peter?”

Peter goes silent at that, and Wade just grips him tighter, breath starting to come out unevenly. At first, Peter doesn’t comment at that, just puts his arms around him.

“I’m sorry, you big idiot, that’s what you get for being so reckless. I couldn’t do anything, they took you here after you collapsed.”

Wade hears whispers behind them, eyes still shut tightly. He doesn’t need to see the pale walls, the light, the dreary furnishings to know he’s got himself into another nightmare.

“Where’s my mask,” he asks, voice shaky. Peter lifts his hand, puts it to his neck and caresses him.

“It’s okay Wade. You’re safe now.”

“Where-” he starts again, but his voice breaks. He feels Peter turn around a bit, and after some seconds footsteps are echoing, a door shuts and they are alone.

For a while, Peter just listens to Wade’s erratic breathing, holds him in his arms while his body is shaking. He closes his eyes, whispering soothing words to Wade while his own heart is aching because of the mess Wade is.

Then he hears Tony’s upset voice from behind the door and bits of the conversation he has with Steve.

“ … irresponsible of them … take this crazy fucker out there … should have known … Wilson has no control over … fucked up past …”

When he feels Wade’s grip tighten around him again, he knows he has to get him out of here.

Without thinking this whole thing through he grabs Wade’s neck, pulls him off of him and turns around.

“C’mon, get on,” he says quietly. Wade doesn’t move at first, so he turns his head around and gestures him to get on his back. He believes he sees something flash through Wade’s eyes, something witty and positive, before the merc climbs on his back and Peter walks over to the window.

“Say something, Wade. You being silent makes me really uncomfortable somehow,” he tells him, grabbing his backpack from a chair. He takes out a baseball cap and hands it to Wade, who laughs softly at him.

“The Amazing Spider Man, always to my rescue,” Wade giggles and puts on the cap. “Where are you taking me, my sweet prince?”

“I honestly have no clue. But we should go somewhere safe, otherwise the others will come and kick our asses for being such asses and running off,” he says and opens the window, ready to swing away. Climbing on the windowsill he hands his backpack to Wade and finally pushes himself off into the air.

“How about our sweet little love nest of that time? Don’t get me wrong Spidey, I don’t want to get in your pants as much as it may seem, but yeah, please get me wrong because it _is_ just as it seems.”

Peter laughs at that, changing the route and heading for the Love Motel. He couldn’t explain why, because he is one hundred percent sure this is gonna end with him and Wade having sex again, and this may be a very bad idea, but he also feels like he needs to escape the world for a while, forgetting all the shit that happened just to feel good for once.

“I hope the mole lady doesn’t recognize us,” Peter shouts so his piggyback ride can hear him and Wade squeals.

“You’re really taking us there? Fucking awesome, I’m gonna tip lady mole a thousand dollars for being so amazing and running the Love Motel where I’m getting to lay my sweet prince Spidey for the second time. This is like my definition of an amazing story arc, holy mother of chimichangas! I bet even Zac Efron hasn’t even had the chance to bang such an amazing creature like you yet, I mean, look at you, Spidey, rescuing me from the bad S.H.I.E.L.D. dragon, taking me out on a stroll through the skies of New York City and then having sweet honey tasting sex in a Love Motel, and I bet Zac Efron get’s to fuck a lot of extraordinary ladies!”

The laugh that escapes Peter’s mouth is so genuine it almost hurts. Wade laughs with him and so they move towards the Love Motel, Wade babbling about moles and hospital clothing and the history of tacos while Peter laughs at his crude jokes and asks him questions about Mexican food that Wade can answer like some ridiculous walking dictionary.

 

When they finally get to the Love Motel they are both gasping for air after laughing and singing some recent chart anthems so much that they can barely stand. Peter still holds his belly and stumbles into Wade who catches him and lifts him up to carry him bridal style.

“Oh my God, Wade, stop that!” Peter shrieks but Wade just roars with laughter and walks into the lobby with Peter on his arms. Peter could do something about this position easily, but somehow he is in the mood for some weak struggling and a very happy Wade, so he lets him.

“A room for two lovebirds please, with the biggest bed you have in here!” he calls, struggling to keep Peter where he belongs. The mole lady is already standing behind the counter and turns around to grab one of the keys hanging on the wall behind her. Wade takes it, throwing Peter over his shoulder to get a hand free, and bows to the woman.

“Thank you very much, beautiful woman of the Love Motel, my humble self is going to pay when we check out.”

“Boys, you tipped me so much last time I may consider giving it to you for free,” she answers and winks at Wade, who just grins widely. He blows her a kiss and then dashes up the stairs to room 214, Peter still squealing on his shoulder, hiding his blushing face behind his hands.  

“She remembers us,” he whines. “After all this time …!”

“She better do ‘cuz I hereby declare this to be my second living room, holy shit look Spidey, this is fabulous.”

Peter get’s lowered to the floor and takes a look around. The room doesn’t look like the one they had the last time at all. The walls are tidy, there’s a flatscreen on the wall and the king size bed that’s standing in the middle resembles something Peter only knows from historical movies. It looks beautiful.

Wade giggles beside him and already heads towards the bed to let himself fall onto it.

“It’s so soft, Spidey, are you sure I’m already awake? Because this feels like a fucking wet dream of a bed …!”

Peter laughs softly and also steps up to the bed. He looks at Wade lying there, eyes closed and a smile on his face. Warmth floods his stomach and his limps and he slowly hovers over the merc and only when his head throws a shadow on Wade’s face, the merc slowly opens his eyes.

“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble, Spidey,” Wade whispers and the sorrow in his eyes from his sudden mood change stings Peter’s heart.

“It’s okay, I kind of expected it and look, we’re all out alive, so it’s not that bad.”

“But I could have got you killed because of me, Spidey, and if that happened I’d hand myself over to Tony Stark to mechanically tear me apart himself and look out for me to never-“

“Shh,” Peter shushes him, laying his fingers over scarred lips. “It’s okay, Wade. I’m not gonna die on you.”

Wade whines and turns his head to the side, arms fisted into the bed sheets. Peter lets out a breathy laugh.

“Look at me, jerk.”

Wade shoots him a glance out of the corner of his eyes and Peter smiles, touching his cheek and gently turning his head to face him.

“I didn’t have the courage to say this out loud for a very long time now, but I think I fell for you … a little …”

Wade’s eyes go wide at that. Peter feels the blush rise to his cheeks but he holds the gaze nonetheless and smiles a bit. His heart is beating so fast he swears Wade can hear it, but given the look the merc shoots him, he might be in a completely different world right now.

“Wade …?”

Wade opens his mouth, but no sound emits from his throat. Peter giggles a little, lowering his head and rests his forehead against Wade’s.

“Did I break you right now?” he whispers, still looking into the merc’s eyes. “I didn’t intend to, I’m sorry.”

“You’re so beautiful,” Wade suddenly blurts out, eyes widening farther after saying it and then blinking rapidly. “You’re amazing and gorgeous and sweet and I can’t believe you said you are in love with me.”

Peter just stares, then let’s himself fall next to Wade, grabbing his hand and pulling it to his chest.

“Things like this just happen,” he says and turns his head so he looks Wade in the eyes again.

“Why?” the merc asks, voice a bit weak and hoarse.

“I think I can’t tell you that, Wade,” Peter laughs, but Wade shakes his head.

“Why me? I’m a train wreck with a bow on it.”

Peter falls silent, returning Wade’s honestly questioning look. He absently strokes the hand he’s still holding tight to his chest, and then answers.

“Because you’re amazing, gorgeous and sweet too.”

__

 

Peter doesn’t know how long they have been lying in this absolutely heavenly bed already, just cuddling and making out. It feels wonderful, holding Wade tight, kissing him thoroughly and just feeling the heat of his body, hearing his voice vibrating through his head. Peter runs his hand over well-defined muscles, caresses his scars while their lips are pressed together in a fond kiss. He feels Wade’s heart beat fast and strong through his chest and smiles into the kiss, before he wraps his arms around Wade’s neck and licks the scarred lips to beg for entrance. It’s granted immediately and their kiss deepens, tongues entwining once again. Peter gasps a little, shifts against Wade’s body, and he feels their half hard cocks brush against each other for the umpteenth time today. Yet again they are ignored, Wade’s hands running through Peter’s hair and Peter snuggling closer to Wade, bodies touching as much as possible.

“Wade,” he groans, teeth scraping over his lips as they break the kiss and just breath into each other’s mouths. “I need you, Wade.”

Wade whines, shifting his legs and mouthing at Peter’s neck, who let’s out a silent moan.

“I- ah! I need you …!”

“Shit, Spidey …” Wade growls and smashes their lips together, hips grinding up against Peter’s, increasing the friction and rubbing their dicks together. Peter moans soundly into the kiss, pushing his hips back down and grabbing Wade’s shoulders tight.

“Fuck, ah, Wade, shit,” he gasps into Wade’s wide-open mouth, licking into it and over his tongue. They are both drooling, spit dripping from their chins, but they don’t care, grinding against each other, cocks throbbing against their clothed bellies.

“I need more, more, Wade,” Peter whimpers, his nails digging into Wade’s neck and his other hand coming to rest on Wade’s chest.

“You’re so gorgeous Spidey, so hot, so fucking sexy … fuck, so beautiful,” Wade chants, his breathing fast and ragged. Peter whines into his shoulder, hand clutching the cloth Wade still wears from the S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ hospital. He rips it off Wade, hands roaming over his belly, his pecs and his nipples, and Wade moans in a voice that causes Peter’s bones to become weak.

The merc bites his lip, his head tilted back to reveal his throat, and ruts his hips up against Peter’s in quick, short moves, breathing soundly through his nose.

“So good, so good, fuck …”

“Wade …”

“I need you Petey, now and everywhere …”

“Fuck, Wade-”

“Take me, Spidey, fuck me so hard the bed breaks, make me scream and tremble beneath you, wreck me …!”

That was too much. Peter pulls away from Wade and yanks his shirt over his head while he feels shaking fingers open his jeans for him. Soon they lie on the floor alongside his boxers and he’s kissing Wade so hard he swears he tastes blood. It’s all teeth and tongue and he grabs the merc’s thighs and pulls him as close as possible, thrusting against the other’s cock. Wade spreads his legs and Peter lifts one knee over his shoulder.

“Prepare yourself for me, Wade,” he moans into Wade’s ear, fisting the mattress on both sides of Wade’s head while grinding down again, rubbing their cocks together. Wade makes a high pitched, throaty noise before lifting his hand, sucking on his own fingers and bringing them down between them as fast as possible. Peter watches him from under lidded eyes, takes it all in.

Wade closes his eyes, his hairless brows furrowed when he puts in the first finger. A shaky breath escapes his mouth and Peter leans down to kiss it, still rutting against Wade. Then the second finger goes in and Wade lets out a strangled cry, back arching up, and a third finger follows soon after.

“It’s not enough, fuck, Peter, fill me with your dick, stretch me, I need more, more …!”

Peter takes him by his word, pulls Wade’s hand out of the way and lines up, thrusting hard into Wade as soon as his cock pushes against his entrance. Wade cries out, head thrown back and grabs Peter’s shoulders from under his armpits. Peter gasps loudly, setting a relentless rhythm and pounds into Wade with all his strength, knowing he can take it. He feels Wade’s shank muscles tense and slacken against his shoulder, feels his thigh pressed against his side. He moans, long and throaty, and the sound from skin slapping against skin echoes through the room. He slows down, almost pulling out slowly, just to push back in brutally and making Wade gasp again and again.

“Fuck – Spidey – shit – ah –“

Then Wade suddenly tightens around him, screaming in lust, pupils blown wide and disappearing behind his lids. Peter tries to hit the same spot again and again, making Wade moan so loud he’s sure the whole Motel could hear them.

Loosing his grip Peter reaches up and grabs the headboard with one hand, grabbing Wade’s thigh with the other. Wade sobs in pleasure when Peter quickens their pace again, almost going limp beneath him. His chest is rising and falling so fast, Peter bets every normal person would have blacked out already.

“I – ah – so … close – ah – Pete … Petey …!”

Peter continues his merciless pace and then tries to hit Wade’s prostate again, brushing it with his cock every following time he ruts into Wade, who is sobbing for release. To prevent him from touching himself he grabs his arms and nails them down over his head with his own hands, fucking him ruthlessly until Wade is crying out his name. White spurts of come paint his belly and this time he slacks off for real, leg falling off of Peter’s shoulder while Peter comes too, teeth clenched, having pounded into the tightness of Wade’s orgasm before and now falling on top of him.

They both pant hard, trying to catch their breaths. No one says something for a while, Wade just lifts his hand and runs his fingers through Peter’s hair tenderly.

The sweat on their skin starts to cool down and Peter shivers. They are still sticky with come, but neither of them has the strength to get up, so Peter just pulls out carefully and rolls off of Wade who just grabs a Pillow and wipes them off with it, throwing it to the floor afterwards. He laughs softly when Peter loops his arms around him, shivering again, so he pulls the blanket over them and snuggles into Peter’s touch.

“Best sex I ever had,” Peter mumbles sleepily against Wade’s collarbone and tangles their legs together. Wade hums in agreement and buries his nose in Peter’s hair.

“You’re a natural, Spidey,” he comments and lets his hands rest on Peters delicious butt. Peter chuckles quietly, breathing in Wade’s scent afterwards.

 

They both fall asleep soon, holding each other tight, and when Peter wakes up the next morning, hearing Wade snoring lightly beside him, he feels so goddamn happy he almost can’t believe it. He shifts a little, trying not to wake Wade, but the snoring stopped already and he hears a deep sigh coming from above him.

“Mornin’ lil’ Spider …” Wade slurs, still drunk with sleep but hands already exploring Peter’s naked body. Peter hums, satisfied, and stretches up to kiss Wade’s jaw. Wade giggles at that, snuggling his face into Peter’s hair.

“You like my hair, don’t you?” Peter asks fondly while he continues planting light kisses on Wade’s throat.

“You smell good, it reminds me of a kitten. Are there spider kittens? If not, you’re the first one I met. Snuggling spider kittens, gonna write that under ‘hobbies’ in my next letter of application.”

“Letter of application? Where are you gonna apply?”

“Probably somewhere as a professional spider kitten snuggler, what did ya think?”

They laugh again, and then Wade rolls them over, now topping Peter.

“Let’s stay here, like, forever,” he mumbles against Peter’s ear, licking and carefully biting it.  Peter sighs contentedly, nodding in agreement.

 

They spend the rest of the day cuddling, kissing and fucking, occasionally using the bathroom for either peeing or showering, having sex there too. One time the mole lady knocks on the door and invites them to join her for an early supper, so they do, laughing and chatting, and then they go back to bed and fuck once again, then again, and then the night darkens the room and they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

Peter realizes that he’s had no holiday, no time at home or with friends or colleagues, that made him feel so good. Wade feels like home in his own kind of way, and Peter drinks up every minute, every second they spend at the Love Motel together.

He thinks about asking Wade if he wanted to have a serious relationship, about moving together, about all those things, but then again, when he looks up at the peaceful face of Wade sleeping beside him, he realizes that all those questions aren’t important.

What’s important is that he is lying in a big bed beside an amazing person and that they are having a wonderful time.

Past or future aside, savoring the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Again, criticism is welcome, as well as tips how to get better at writing in english hehe. I know, I'm still not good at writing feelings, but I'm trying my best :) 
> 
> Visit me on tumblr [Here](http://vaixu.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
